One and Only
by Queen Persephone the Goddess
Summary: 2003 April is suddenly transported to 2012. 2012 Donatello is smitten with her. 2012 April is not pleased with this.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal night for the turtle brothers. Well about as normal as a night in their life could get. They had just gotten back from another fight with the Kraang. They found April and Splinter in the living room. Splinter was meditating and April was texting someone on her phone.

"Hey April, Master Splinter," the turtles greeted their adopted father and friend.

"Hey guys, how was patrolling?" April asked cheerfully, putting down her phone to greet them.

"It was great. We ran into the Kraang and they were all so scared of us when we were through with them, that they ran with their tails between their legs," Michelangelo boasted with a grin.

"The Kraang don't have tails, Mikey," Raphael remarked. "Or legs." Michelangelo stuck out his tongue at him.

"So April, when are you coming over tomorrow?" Donatello asked with a smile.

"Actually I was going to tutor Casey tomorrow and then I'm going to watch his hockey game. He's been begging me to go see one of his games for two months. I thought that- What's wrong?" April questioned as she saw Raphael and Leonardo exchange an uneasy look. Michelangelo was gaping at her and Donatello looked upset.

"You can't go to a hockey game tomorrow. You have to be here so we can celebrate," Michelangelo protested.

"Celebrate what? What's so special about tomorrow?" April inquired confused.

"You mean you don't remember," Donatello spluttered.

"Uh, April, tomorrow is the day we met two years ago," Leonardo explained.

"Oh. Guys, I'm so sorry. Can we celebrate the day afterwards?" April asked hopefully. "I really did promise Casey."

"But I… I mean we-" Donatello began.

"Donatello, would you like me to teach you have to enjoy falling again?" Splinter asked sternly.

"No Sensei," Donatello answered dejectedly.

April felt awful and she was about to say something when there was a blinding flash of light and a loud crash.

"What was that?" Leonardo wondered, looking around for the source of the flash.

"Are we under attack?" Raphael asked gruffly, getting out his sai.

"I don't think so, my son," Splinter answered.

"Uh, guys. Who is she?" Michelangelo asked, pointing to behind the couch where a red haired woman was getting up, rubbing her head.

The turtles jumped up and took out their weapons. April and Splinter also stood up, prepared to defend themselves. Donatello, on the other hand, did nothing. He just stared at the redhead with a dreamy look on his face.

"What happened?" the woman groaned. "Did it work, Donnie? I told you I should have put on a helmet first."

"She knows my name. She's so pretty," Donatello murmured blissfully. April and his brothers gave him a surprised look. The last time he sounded like this was with… well April.

The woman must have heard Donatello speak because she turned to look at them. Her eyes widened.

"Whoa guys, why do you look so different?" she questioned, bewildered.

"Wait, you know us," Leonardo said in surprise.

"Of course I do. It's me, April," the woman told them, still a little confused.

The turtles and Splinter looked from the woman to April then back again.

"You can't be April. I'm April," April protested.

"Whoa! You must be from the future. That's so awesome," Michelangelo exclaimed happily.

"I didn't think so. You guys look around the same age of the turtles I left. Even if you do look different," the older April told them.

"Maybe you're from an alternate universe," Donatello suggested.

"Well you're smart enough to make that kind of machine," older April remarked, giving Donatello a smile. Donatello started laughing bashfully, his face turning red.

Younger April frowned. "So did Mr. Genius say how you'll be getting back to your universe?" she asked coolly, crossing her arms over chest.

"Actually, he didn't. I wasn't even supposed to go in the first place. Mikey accidentally pushed me in the way of the beam when he was skateboarding in Donnie's lab," older April explained with a chuckle.

"That so sounds like me," Michelangelo laughed.

"Well I'm sure our Donatello can build a machine like that to get you home, Miss O'Neil," Splinter remarked.

"Do I have to?" Donatello complained, not wanting to send this woman home just yet.

Older April misunderstood his reluctance. "Oh don't worry, I'll help you. I always help Donnie with his machines anyway."

"Wow, so you're beautiful and smart," Donatello commented, still blushing. "You're amazing. I mean that's amazing. Not that I don't think that women can be both smart and beautiful. I just think you're…. never mind. I'll shut up now."

Older April laughed. "You're very cute." Donatello beamed at her.

"Thanks. So let's get started in the lab," Donatello said as they walked towards the lab.

"Looks like Donnie has a crush," Michelangelo remarked with an impish grin. "Not that I can blame him. This April's hot." Younger April gave him a death glare.


	2. Chapter 2

April paced around the living room. "I don't trust her," she said firmly. "She could easily be Karai or one of the Purple Dragons in disguise. For all we know she could be part of some evil plan of the Shredders."

"I think she's kinda cool," Michelangelo piped up. April glared at him. "But I am wrong," Michelangelo quickly added, hiding his face behind his comic book.

"April, what's up with you? You're acting all paranoid like Raph," Leonardo remarked.

Raphael glared at him. "Just because I didn't trust your girlfriend doesn't mean I'm paranoid," Raphael snapped. "And fyi, I was right about Karai. She's a sadistic, scary, crazy bit-"

"She is not my girlfriend and you might not want to say that when Splinter is in earshot," Leonardo hissed, giving Raphael a meaningful look.

"Sorry Master Splinter," Raphael said apologetically.

Splinter said nothing, he just looked sad.

"Guys, can we focus?" April asked with an annoyed huff. "That woman could be evil and she's currently alone with Donnie."

"Why do you care that she's alone with Donatello?" Michelangelo asked curiously.

April suddenly looked flustered. "Because of the reason I just said," she stuttered. "We can't trust her with my Donnie."

Raphael's eyes widened. Leonardo's mouth fell open. Splinter's eyebrow rose. Michelangelo just stared at April. "Did you just say-"

"No," April said quickly. "I said our Donnie."

"No, I'm pretty sure you said 'my'," Michelangelo commented with a delighted grin.

"Why would I say that?" April questioned, reddening in embarrassment. "He's not mine. He's all of ours. Obviously. Wow, is it getting hot in here?"

"April, are you jealous?" Leonardo inquired.

"What? Of course not," April answered firmly.

"Because it seems like you are," Raphael commented, smirking.

"Enough, my sons. April, why don't you join me in the dojo so you can clear your mind," Splinter suggested kindly.

April looked relived and practically ran to the dojo.

* * *

"So I'm guessing you and April are close," older April remarked as she looked at a picture of Donatello pushing April on a swing.

"Huh?" Donatello muttered as he was studying the picture of the machine older April had drawn. He looked over to see the photo she was looking at. "Oh that. Yeah, I guess we're pretty close. I mean we're good friends."

"You just want to be more," older April guessed.

Donatello chuckled nervously. "Is it that obvious?" he asked bashfully.

"About as obvious as Raph in a pink tutu," older April answered. "If this picture frame doesn't say enough, you keep comparing me to her."

"I have not," Donatello protested.

"Well apparently my hair is honey auburn while hers is fiery red," older April told him with a smug smile.

"I didn't realize you heard that," Donatello muttered quietly, avoiding her eyes. He quickly changed the subject. "I gotta say this machine is really complicated. It's going to take me a while to build it."

"Well I hope you build it before my husband finds out that I'm gone," older April remarked. "Casey will probably kill both Donnie and Mikey."

Donatello looked up sharply. "You're married to Casey Jones," he repeated in a high and squeaky voice. He quickly coughed, hoping to get his voice to normal. "That's cool," he said in the same voice.

"Need me to get you a glass of water?" older April asked gently.

"Yes, please," Donatello said, clearing his throat.

* * *

Meanwhile in a different world.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU SENT HER TO A DIFFERENT UNIVERSE AND YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO GET HER BACK!" Casey shouted. Raphael had to hold Casey back from attacking his two cowering turtle brothers.

"It was his fault," Michelangelo said quickly, pointing to Donatello who rolled his eyes.

"Mikey, you pushed her in the way when you were destroying my lab with your skateboard," Donatello reminded him.

"Guys, maybe we should focus on getting April back," Leonardo suggested.

"Well considering we don't even know where she went, it'll take me sometime to figure out exactly where she landed," Donatello told him guilty. "And I'm not sure how to reverse the process."

Casey glared at him. "So my wife is in some random universe with no way of getting back and we have no way of getting to her," he said angrily. "Raph, let go of me so I can kill your brother."


End file.
